Discovery
by SakuNya
Summary: Prequel to "I can't help myself". Sasuke has no experience with shaving and has to suffer through the process of having a handsome someone do it for him. Warnings: Yaoi, SasuxSasu, pretty explicit. Written because I want to. No flaming. Enjoy.


Story for me and whoever else likes Sasuke and hair. No flaming.

I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series. I also don't own Nightwish (if only) or any of the performances and songs from _The Phantom of the Opera_.

*Prequel to _I can't help myself_ *

XXXXX

 **Discovery**

It was the worst day of his life.

"Why?" one might ask. Why? WHY? There was only one way to put it, one way to explain, and that way was simply. His day had started off well, considering it was his first day to a week off from his shinobi duty. He had allowed himself to awake latter than the usual 5 am on mission days, opting to rise at 9 am after well deserved rest. His usual routine would stem off from there; dressing in nothing but his pants, sitting down to a hot cup of green tea and a breakfast of rice and miso soup. It was only when his routine brought him to the bathroom that the rest of his day turned sour.

And so here he was; his raven hair an unkempt mess and his usual alabaster features covered in a light dusting of stubble. There was his problem, sitting oh so casually on his cheeks, chin and upper lip. Some even ran down his neck. Hard obsidian eyes stared at his reflection in utter disgust. In the whole eighteen years of life, he had never once seen a single hair on his face.

In the span of one night, or even during his last mission -the notion that the growth had started during then had him groaning- his testosterone levels flew sky high and had him sprouting the beard only "true" men had. Sasuke had never seen himself as less of a male specimen because of his lack of facial hair; in fact, he relished in the thought that he didn't have to wake up earlier to trim the damn stuff away. Now that the dark fuzz had finally manifested itself, he was in a state of near-panic.

As far as grooming went, Sasuke was just able to comb his hair and cut it fine on his own. That was all he knew how to do. Hell, compared to many men, his body was nearly hairless, with the exception of his crotch and head -and face now-. Shaving had never been something he was prepared to do. The need had never come, but now it was the most prominent thing in his mind. But he had never even handled a razor before, so he was not quite happy with the idea that he was to learn now. Just thinking of the scratches and nicks he would give himself put him in mind of just leaving the scruff to grow.

Then Naruto would laugh at him, open his big mouth about how the Uchiha could swing a sword but not even handle a razor. His hands gripped the sinks' edge as he glared at his reflection. No, he would not grow the hair out. Besides, he would look ridiculous; he already looked laughable right now. His eyes closed as he let out a frustrated sigh.

Sasuke told himself to think this through and count out the possibilities. One: he would not shave out of fear of making a fool of himself. Two: Growing the beard out was out of the question. Three: he was not going to ask Kakashi or any other man to teach him, it would put him in a much more awkward situation.

The only other option was one he would rather avoid: go to a barber shop and get someone to shave him. Why he avoided places such as barbers and salons was only known to him. It was also the reason why he cut his own hair. Ever since an incident when he was young, involving his hair being cut far too short for his liking, whenever he would enter a barber or salon, he would get odd feelings. At first, it was like a tingling, a nervous flip in his belly and his subconscious. As he grew older, around the age of eleven or twelve, the feeling would be much more than a tingling. He would sit, let the person cut his hair and he would feel… Excited.

Not excited in the way someone is to see their new look, or when you get a wrapped present. No, it was an excitement that was very inappropriate to feel when getting your hair trimmed. Sasuke had to change places every time he got a haircut because of this, because of the embarrassment he felt, even though the one cutting his hair would be oblivious to his tension. Now he knew what the name of that tingling sensation was: it was arousal. That was the reason why, when he was twelve, he started cutting his hair by himself. He didn't feel the sensation as much if it was him and, over the years, the sensation was just something in the back of his mind as he hacked away.

Now, looking at his reflection once more and noticing the scruff, the feeling of arousal was starting to rear its ugly head. Just the thought of sitting in a barber shop, watching other people getting shaved or having their hair trimmed, made him blush profusely. He had no other choice. If he was to remain clean shaven at all times, he would have to put up with a barber, at least, for now. He would remain calm, he would clear his head and he would shove any inappropriate thoughts or behavior in the deepest dungeons of his mind.

Running a hand through his mop of black hair, Sasuke also noticed that it was in need of a trim, but he hopped that whoever was to attend him would not notice. He could put up with the shaving, but he would break if his hair was even touched. Breathing once to calm himself, he then started undressing, ready to take a long, _cold_ , shower.

XXXXX

After finishing with the freezing shower, Sasuke had checked the addresses of a few barber shops near his home. He wanted the closest one there was to his apartment so as to not walk through Konoha with the awful stubble apparent on his face. He then thanked the heavens for the Uchiha's signature high collared vests. There were three shops about the same distance from his home, however he recalled passing in front of two of them sometimes on his way to his missions. Those two had an old style feel to them and were owned by aging men who were too talkative for his taste. It was the business card that was with the address of the third place that caught his attention as he went through the address booklet.

According to the card, the place was fairly new; it had opened up only four years ago, during his time away from Konoha. The proprietor of the shop was named Akiyama Sasuke. The fact that they both shared the same name was irrelevant; what mattered was that he was young, only a few years older that Sasuke himself, as he noticed the business card had the guy's age on it. _Why would you put your age there?_ The raven thought to himself. So the guy was young, which was going to be a pleasant break from the banter of old men who smelled strongly -too strongly- of aftershave.

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them again. This would just have to do for now. He checked the time. The clock said it was fifteen minutes to eleven. The place opened at ten. At this time, there shouldn't be many people there, which was a relief. He pulled a black sleeveless shirt over his head before slipping into a short-sleeved dark gray vest, the high collar effectively hiding the stubble that marred his features.

With resolve, he left his apartment, locking the door to it behind him, and made his way as quickly as he could to the address of the barber shop. In less than five minutes, without a knowing glace from passer-by's, he was in front of the place. The windows were covered by posters and, beyond those, thick red curtains which blocked the view from outside. That was something he noted to be positive, if he was ever to come back here.

Sasuke took a deep breath to soothe his agitated nerves. When he let it out, he opened the shop's door, a small bell chiming his presence.

The place was, compared to other places, quite nice. It didn't have the almost clinical feel he would get from other shops, with their white walls and white chairs and white everything. Here, there was some color, the curtains were an example of this, but there were also neutral tones. The floor was an old dark polished wood, a sight for sore eyes compared to the usual black-and-white checkered tiles the raven had spotted on more than one occasion in barber shops. The walls were dark beige and burgundy, an assortment of shelves lined the right side while mirrors lined the left side. The chairs were more modern, gleaming steel and black leather-patterned vinyl an arousing sight indeed-

Oh god it was already starting. The tingling, the excitement was there. Sasuke had to count to ten in his head to get the feelings away, with success. He calmed down enough to look around again, seeing the porcelain sinks where hair was washed, the same black material covering the seats there. Music was playing, not loud but just enough to hear it and sway to it.

"Hello there."

Sasuke's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He had been so concentrated before that he hadn't noticed the tall man standing next to one of the chairs, a male client sitting in it, holding a pair of scissors and a comb in one hand while the other was threaded in the client's hair. Sasuke swallowed thickly, the desire in him returning and more powerful than ever as he spied the man. He nodded in greeting, unsure that his voice would come out properly if he tried talking. The barber smiled.

"You can have a seat in one of those chairs, I'll be with you in a few minutes" the man said as he gestured to the waiting seats on the right wall with his head.

Sasuke was not told twice. He sat himself in one of the seats and resumed looking at the barber. His back was turned to him; a good thing considering all the shit that's going on in his head right now. The man was lean, but had a good strong build on him. Sasuke dimly wondered if he had ever been a ninja once in his life, or if he had endured hard labor to be as physically built as he was. What had the raven thinking it was the former was because of how the man looked: his skin was an ashy gray, his long disheveled hair complimenting his tone with a silver sheen. Sasuke then recalled his eyes. They had been amber, the color of fire surrounded by the night. Then he remembered the smile he had given him just a few minutes prior. Sharp incisors had poked from his mouth -this one, in turn, was surrounded by plump bluish lips-.

This man, Akiyama Sasuke no doubt, looked to be cursed, permanently in fact. If the tall man before him had indeed once in his life been a shinobi, his career must have come to an end after an incident following his looks. The raven couldn't care less right now about the man's life story though, as he was much to engrossed in the way the barber's rear was hugged by tight black jeans, a contrast to the loose white button-up shirt he was wearing.

That ass was quite firm if looks said anything. Sasuke had come to the conclusion quite some time ago that he was attracted by both men and women alike. It was a surprise however that he felt inclined to this man despite his looks. Perhaps it was the fact that he was a barber that had him nearly breathless in his presence. But the way those rounded cheeks were molded to perfection by those jeans…

Sasuke reeled in his desire. This was madness; he had come here to suffer through a shave and that was all. He'd be damned if the barber was going to get under his skin with his looks and the way his ass was just too perfect. He calmed down considerably.

After ten more minutes, the barber was done with his current client and had the man pay before following him to the door. After the client was outside, the ashen man closed the door, turning the "open" sign to "closed" and locked the door. Sasuke's brow furrowed at that. The barber caught this as he turned, and said:

"I'm alone here today, so I have to close the shop before going to eat, so no one comes in." Sasuke's expression cleared in understanding; he must be the last client before the man would go eat. His mind had almost supplied him with other explanations that were not appropriate in this situation. The barber held out his hand in greeting. "I'm Akiyama Sasuke, the owner; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke rose from his seat, not even glancing at the ashen hand. He wasn't here for idle chat; he just wanted this to be done and over with.

Remembering why he came here made him self-conscious all of a sudden. The collar of his vest was a welcome barrier to Sasuke-San's eyes. The barber had by now dropped his hand to his side, no looks of irritation present on his face. He looked at the young man in his shop. He had longish black hair, in dire need of a trim he noted, and he had spied the stubble present on his face the moment he entered. The boy turned his coal colored eyes to him.

"What can I do for you today?" Sasuke-San asked him, a polite smile gracing his face.

Sasuke sized him up. He just then noticed the man's shirt was unbuttoned at the top, ashy pectorals peeking through the gap. He also saw the black crisscross mark across the man's nose.

He swallowed thickly. "A shave" he supplied.

Sasuke-San noticed the way the youth before him had stared for only a second at his revealed torso. He smirked internally. He had also heard the unmistakable nervousness in the deep voice. He knew that talking with this client would be a challenge. The older man took a few steps toward the boy, and ushered him to one of the chairs. "Please, if you will."

Sasuke let himself be lead to the chair. He then felt a tug on his vest and glanced at the taller man behind him with a twinge of irritation.

"I can't shave with your collar" the barber stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke cursed in his head at his stupidity. Of course he would need to remove his vest. With a slightly blushed face, he let the man remove the piece of clothing, seeing it being laid on the back of one of the other chairs. He let himself calm down a bit while the ashen man did this.

"Sit" Sasuke-San demanded politely.

The raven did sit, albeit rigidly. With the vest removed and his arms completely denuded, he could feel the cool vinyl beneath his skin. The chair was much more comfortable than some he had sat in before, in other shops. Its armrests were wide, set to the perfect level so his arms would be rested but not tense. There was a footrest set close to the floor and another support attached to it, although this one was higher.

While he was sat, he looked to the barber and noticed the belt around his waist; it had pouches. The scissors and comb from before were resting in them. Sasuke-San turned then, and his view was now filled with the man's crotch. Looking away reflexively, he gripped the armrests tighter. He felt the man going behind his seat, and spied him in the mirror set in front of a counter, this one containing many hair dressing related items. There was a smaller sink as well, set directly in front of him.

Sasuke tensed when long fingers combed through his raven hair. He shivered when nails scrapped his scalp almost accidentally. The shudder didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke-San, but the ashen man said nothing. He was interested in this young boy -a young boy on the verge of manhood he corrected-. There were little signs here and there that pointed to one of two things. Either the raven was scarred or nervous around barbers or… No, the possibility was ludicrous.

With a smile that anyone would take as reassuring, the barber spoke.

"Your hair is a little long and messy. There are some split ends too."

Sasuke cursed in the back of his mind. He had not come here to get his hair cut and had hopped that the barber would remain silent about his untidy mop. He had been too tired to even trim it last night and now he was paying for it. But his thoughts were swerved abruptly off their path when those god-awful fingers carded through his locks again.

The ashen man looked at him in the mirror. "I could trim it a bit if you want; make it a bit cleaner."

What compelled Sasuke to nod was a mystery to him. He just knew that if it had been any other barber than Sasuke-San, he would have lunched a nasty glare over his shoulder to that request. He felt as though he was in a trance as the taller man had him rise from the chair and lead him to the hair-washing station in the back of the shop. There were only two sinks, each with the distinct "u" lip to put one's neck. Sasuke-San had him sit down once more. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders to catch any moisture that would leak its way to his neck. The raven was then pushed down gently, an ashen hand supporting his head as the lip caught his neck, the towel snug in between them.

"I didn't catch your name before."

Sasuke jumped slightly when warm water hit his hairline. The question took a few seconds to register in his jumbled mind, but his mouth moved instinctively.

"Sasuke" he stated, not wanting to give his last name.

Sasuke-San wasn't sure if his client had understood his question when his own name fell from those pale molded lips. "Sasuke? You and I have the same name?"

The raven nodded as best as he could given his head was being soaked. Sasuke-San gave him a smile, concentrating on his work now.

The feel of the ashen hands over his wet hair gave his chills, but did the best he could to stop them from showing. He opened his eyes but regretted it as soon as they fell on the smooth pectorals peeking at him from beneath the white shirt. With the way Sasuke-San moved, the muscles tensed and jumped as his hands worked the water into his thick mass of hair. He closed his eyes again, giving his best efforts to not get aroused.

Sasuke felt the water retreat and then heard the nozzle shut. He dared not open his eyes for fear of seeing those amber depths and blushing. This wasn't like him; he was never affected like this by someone else; especially someone he didn't know.

He almost -almost- let a moan out when the barber's hands came to massage shampoo in his scalp. It was his pride and his fear that kept his mouth shut. Those hands massaged along his scalp in ways other barbers or hairdressers had not done before. The hands took their time to make sure each lock of hair was soaked in suds and that the scalp was firmly, yet gently, rubbed. It was nearly bliss.

Sasuke-San watched him. His eyes were closed and the crease in the raven's brow he had seen just moments prior had been erased completely. The young man was enjoying the massage to his head. Good; he didn't like having his clients tense and nervous, especially for a shave, but that would come latter. At the moment, he concentrated on giving the thick hair a good wash and soak in conditioner, as it seemed to have not seen a drop in ages. Well, given the state the hair was in, it was actually quite healthy. It was soft to the touch but was probably going to be even softer once Sasuke-San was finished with it.

He glanced down at the stubbly face again. Just like his hair, the stubble was thick and dark, although quite short, giving Sasuke-San the impression it had been there for a day or two at most. He laughed silently. The boy was so smitten by his hands that his ears didn't even pick up the sound. His hands pressed more firmly into the scalp, earning a small, almost inaudible, moan.

Sasuke was mortified. The sound had come completely unbidden. His face grew hot and he was sure that there was an impossibly red blush marring his features. As soon as enough blood returned to his head, he would put the barber into a comatose state and leave the premises, erasing all thoughts of him from the man's mind.

Unfortunately for him, blood would never come back to his head enough for him to think rationally.

He felt the jet of warm water hit his sensitive scalp once more and those hands never left him. They washed out the suds from the raven locks. When it was completely rinsed, the nozzle was once more turned off and the barber squeezed excess water from the hair. Sasuke heard a bottle being opened. When he was sure that his usual stoic expression had returned to his face, he opened his eyes to see the taller man squeezed a mound of white cream into his ashen hand.

His mind was running one hundred miles and fast. He knew that the dollop in Sasuke-San's hands was conditioner, but the stuff had him thinking about another white cream. Images of waking up at night to find himself touching his organ and leaking profusely made the blush reappear on his face. He had to stop thinking about that, he had to stop thinking _period_. He turned his head back to its original position and closed his eyes once more. He took a breath. His excitement was receding, but came back full force when his scalp was once more given the treatment from before; massaged and rubbed until the liquid in the ashen hands had been smeared through his hair evenly.

"You can relax for now" Sasuke-San suddenly said, his hands retreating from Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was sure that he had been caught red-handed and that his arousal had become obvious, but when he looked at the barber, this one was giving him a small smile, no disgust written on his face. When the man turned, Sasuke quickly looked at his crotch; his organ was dormant, thankfully. He relaxed back in his seat, his eyes starred at the ceiling in a pensive way.

He took this time to calm down from his arousal. He should have just bought a disposable razor and shaved his beard himself, even if cuts would have been inevitable. At the rate this was going, his cock was going to tear through his pants and make itself known quite quickly.

Sasuke-San, for his part, took the ten minutes of letting the conditioner do its job to prepare some of the equipment he would be using on Sasuke. His hair was quite thick, so he would have to use his newer, sharper scissors as well as thinning scissors. The silver-haired man switched his current shears with the ones he was going to use soon.

While he was doing this, his mind rethought the possibility that his client might be tense for a reason. The little moan from before was not enough proof, seen as many of his clients gave in to the need to express their gratitude to his massaging hands. However the blushes, the quick glances here and there, the shudders… those were all signs that pointed to something Sasuke-San himself suffered from, or rather, enjoyed. Trichophilia is not uncommon, but he had never serviced a client with it. He went through the etymology of the word: _philia_ , Latin for "love", and _tricho_ , derived from the Latin word _trica_ , meaning hair.

Love of hair.

That was one reason Sasuke-San had left his ninja duty to become a simple barber; because he loved hair. The other reason was that he wanted to learn to control his tendencies and understand himself. He had done so, and well at that. Right now however, his resolve was wavering, only a bit, but enough that it made him wonder just how much the young man with the raven hair was affecting him.

And, if he was affecting him the same way. After all, there were two degrees to the fetish: one was the love of touching hair, cutting hair or whatever else that had to do with hair, the other was the love of getting your hair touched, cut, etc. Sasuke here could be the exact opposite of Sasuke-San; Sasuke could love getting his hair cut and that was why barbers were some source of nervousness to him. He could not stand the mortification of liking the action of getting a haircut. The thought had him remember the raven's request for a shave. Would shaving bring him even deeper pleasure than just snipping his locks away?

Sasuke-San stopped contemplating on that for now, deciding he would have to see for himself what would happen. The ten minutes up, he turned toward his client. He stopped just beside him, noticing the faint pink to his cheeks and the slow breaths escaping his pretty lips. He was dozing, the ashen man noticed. While he was like this, the man took in his features. Beneath that stubbly exterior was probably a handsome lad. He was the epitome of young, male beauty. He would make sure that once that face was clean shaven, he would carve the image into his mind.

Sasuke sensed a presence beside him. He was about to open his dozing eyes when a voice told him that the ten minutes was up and his hair was going to be rinsed. That's when he felt the jet of water on his hair once more, the fingers from before returning. The ten minutes he had been given had made him collect his scattered thoughts enough to calm his raging hormones. He had wanted to get up from his seat and make a mad dash to the door, but his limbs had been firmly planted in place, unmoving. Now, as those hands rinsed the conditioner from his hair, his limbs were finally awake, but the want to get away had disappeared, only left a feeling of arousal coming back once more.

The jet of water ceased, the hands retreated from their place on Sasuke's head. His eyes fully open now, he saw the barber wiping his wet hands with a white fluffy towel. Another carefree smile was thrown his way and he felt his knees go lax. Had he been standing, he was sure he would have fallen. The ashen man came back to him, helped him into a sitting position as the towel around his shoulders was taken. It was then used to wipe and rub at Sasuke's hair, drying it of excess water while still leaving it wet and ready to be cut.

After having been ushered back to the original barber chair in front of the counter containing the smaller sink, and having been made to sit down, anxiety started building up just as much as arousal was. He had just wanted a shave and that was it; how did it turn into a full-blow wash-haircut-and-shave in the span of only a few fleeting moments? Sasuke felt the need to run away. That was something he would never do on a mission, yet here, in a place where danger was of the lesser things to worry about, he wanted to flee, go home and lock himself away. He was frozen in place.

Sasuke-San had been sure that after his rubs and massages during the washing part of their session, that his client would have been perfectly relaxed. Yet, here he was, the rigidity in his posture perfectly visible, his shoulders and jaw tense. The thought he had before was resurfacing, as he watched the boy for a moment in the mirror. He kept himself occupied by unfolding the white linen cape as he asked a question to his client as casually as he could manage.

"You seem a bit nervous." Sasuke looked at him in the mirror then, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments before the raven turned his head away, a faint blush spreading over his scruffy cheeks once more. "Are you scarred?" Sasuke-San started, then continued by explaining, "Are you scarred of getting your hair cut I mean."

 _If only_ Sasuke thought with a snort. He shook his head, embarrassed. Now more than ever he wished to be in his bathroom, hacking away at his hair and shaving as best as he could.

Sasuke-San turned to him, the cape open and unfolded in his hands. The silver haired man was now almost sure that the boy was in fact just as excited as he was. Then again, perhaps the young man was simply unused to social interactions, perhaps he didn't spend a lot of time around people, which would explain why it was the first time they had met.

The poor boy tensed even further as the older of the two drew the cape around his slim neck, making sure it wasn't too tight, but tight enough that any loose hair would not fall into the young man's shirt. Satisfied, he pushed on the pedal near the base of the chair, making it lift bit by bit until Sasuke's head was at a good enough height to start cutting. With adept hands, he took the scissors he had previously selected and a comb in one hand while the other separated the strands of black hair presented to him.

Sasuke shuddered when the barber's fingers spread his hair out. If he was honest with himself, the raven felt smitten by those hands, wanted to worship them as they worked the small knots from his locks. He knew better than to want those things and shoved the thoughts into the complete back of his mind. He would endure this, he would not say a damn word, not a sound, he would remain still and he would _absolutely not get aroused_.

He heard snipping.

Indeed, Sasuke-San had straightened a strand of hair out, held it between his fingers and used the shears to cut. This time, without a doubt, he felt the shiver run through Sasuke's body, could even see him tremble beneath him. The sight had Sasuke-San's own blood boiling. He knew Sasuke couldn't see what he was doing as he was cutting directly in the raven's blind spot behind his head. His ashen fingers never leaving the mass of hair, he brought the scissors away from it and did snipping motions with them, not cutting, but testing. He was testing to see the young man's reaction to the sound.

He was rewarded with another small shudder, this one held back it seemed. Sasuke-San looked in the mirror, finding his client had his eyes closed tightly, his nostrils flared as deep breaths were taken. The taller man smiled and returned to trimming the boy's raven strands.

Sasuke had to once more count in his head. He counted a full minute before relaxing once more, blocking out the sound of those dreadful scissors. God, he was going to have to jerk off once he got to his apartment. This was all just one big tease and he was sitting here, doing nothing about it because he just couldn't bring himself to move. He felt his hair being combed, held between deft fingers and trimmed away and the knowledge that it was happening, that it was making him hot and bothered, was titillating.

During the times he would go from one barbershop or salon to the next, he remembered feeling the tingling, the excitement. It had taken up his mind even then. Right now however, in the presence of a dashing man (because yes, he was able to admit to himself that the barber was quite a sight for sore eyes), in a shop that felt new, that did not have the age and old look that he was used to, he was the most aroused and sexually awake as he had ever been.

Sasuke-San watched and still he cut away. His fingers caressed the hair and shook it to free it of loose strands. It felt nice, for once; the barber was so used to having older men in his shop that the youth before him was like one long drink of water. He was refreshing. He could so rarely ever hear the music he would put on in his shop, usually because of all the talking that would ensue with his clients. With Sasuke, there was no need to talk. Besides, any words from the raven would probably be skewered no thanks to the hair cutting. Sasuke-San worked unhurriedly, enjoying the way his client had somewhat relaxed and was quiet enough to allow him to sing to the song from one of his favorite bands.

Sasuke had finally settled himself into his usual blank state when he would get his hair cut. The tingle was out of mind for now, which was a relief. Shivers still ran through him every now and then, but those were minor things. His ears picked up on the sound of murmured words from behind him. His eyes lifted the tiniest bit to regard the man working on his hair in the mirror. He was concentrated, that was apparent, but he was mouthing something. Sasuke just then recalled the music playing through the shop. After a few more seconds, the barber's whispered words grew just a bit louder, loud enough that he could discern them and match them to the tune that was playing.

 _Kiss while your lips are still red, while he's still silent_

 _Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

 _Hold another hand, while the hand's still without a tool_

 _Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

 _Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Now Sasuke didn't have much of an ear for music, but he did recognize the song, and the band in fact. Very little foreign music made its way into Japan, much less into the Shinobi country, but Nightwish was one of his favorite symphonic metal bands. He liked the harshness of metal and the soothing mysteriousness of instrumental thrown in; it gave the music an epic feel. Sometimes however, like in the song Sasuke-San was currently singing to, the metal part would be considerably toned down. _While your lips are still red_ is a bittersweet love song Sasuke liked himself. But right now, in a sensitive state as he is, the song only brought forth images of bluish lips on his body to mind. His grip became deathly on the armrests.

Sasuke-San was almost finished with the trim. All that was left was the boy's bangs and then they could move on to the shave he had come here for. As he made his way in front of his client, his eyes lingered on the hold those pale fingers had on the chair's armrests. He chanced a glance to Sasuke's face. The blush was back again, and this time there was no hiding it, not while he was going to trim his bangs. He continued to sing to the song, acting casually so that his client would relax.

Sasuke felt very embarrassed that the barber was now straight in front of him, still repeating after the song, and was running the comb through his hair drooping in front of his reddened face. If he was curious or was amused by it, Sasuke-San didn't show it in the normal way he acted. His fingers held a bit of hair still, and Sasuke had to close his eyes as the scissors came to snip away. If he were in a fantasy world right now, this would be his idea of foreplay.

No, he didn't show it on his face as blatantly as Sasuke would think, but the silver-haired man was indeed amused. He watched in wonder as the blush on the raven's fuzzy cheeks deepened. As badly as he wanted to stroke those cheeks, he didn't, and chose instead to finish cutting away at the young man's bangs. When that was done, he switched his scissors with the thinning scissors, running them through the thick mass until it had become a more manageable thickness. He brushed his comb and his fingers through the locks that had by now dried from the previous washing, setting free any loose hairs.

He grabbed a fluffy brush from the counter and brought it to his client's neck.

As soon as the brush swept against the skin there, the boy jerked away, almost falling out of the chair in the process. Had Sasuke-San not had the reflex to catch him by the shoulders, he would have fallen. His seeking eyes went to his client's, to see that blush had deepened once more, that hard breaths were being taken. But there was something else, lying in those coal colored eyes…

They were hazed over with lust.

He had always been sensitive to his neck, ever since Orochimaru had placed the cursed seal on it, but he had not thought that his reaction to a simple brush would be so obvious. He was mortified. It was time to leave, NOW.

Yet, when Sasuke turned to regard his barber, he was immobile once more. Those amber eyes looked at him like they were looking into his soul. He was lost in them.

"I…I um-" he tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

Sasuke-San held a hand up to silence him. Shit; he was in deep fucking shit now. He was going to get questioned, he would want to know why he reacted to such a simple thing as a brush, he would want to know why he has been blushing profusely for the past hour or so and-

"I'm not here to judge."

Sasuke's mind stopped. He didn't quite fully comprehend the meaning of those words until the ashen man moved back behind him, one hand still bracing his shoulder. Then the brush came back again, had him jerking away once more, but the hand on his shoulder held him firmly in place as he squirmed.

Sasuke-San spoke again, this time giving an explanation. "I have a few clients who are also sensitive near the neck, so there's no need to be ashamed about it."

In truth, a few of his clients were sensitive, but not as much as the raven right here. Right now, all he could think about was the lust he had seen in those obsidian depths and how it had affected him to see it. He wanted to see it again, but he had forbidden himself to ever interact with a client in any other way than the way he was interacting with him now. It was his way of controlling himself.

It was relief that flooded through him when Sasuke heard what the taller man had said. Then more sexual tension came in the flood as the barber held him down and brushed his neck away forcibly. He breathed heavily when it stopped and felt the cape being loosened. A hand on his head had him snapping his eyes rapidly to Sasuke-San who gave him a reassuring smile that went straight to his eyes. Suddenly Sasuke felt like a horny teenager, a teenager in sickeningly sweet love, instead of the man he was so used to being on missions. The older man pat him on the head.

"You've never been shaved before have you?" He asked kindly, no joking tone to his voice; nothing but concern and care.

Sasuke felt so very shy at that moment; something like that never happened to him. Without looking away from those eyes, those eyes that would haunt his every waking hour, he shook his head. The hand was taken away.

"If you have any concerns, or any other part of you that's sensitive, tell me now, I'll be happy to make sure this is comfortable for you." Another smile was flashed, before Sasuke-San turned around to turn the taps on the small sink in the counter. Steam was rising up from it.

Sasuke was too mortified to even speak. His face was not sensitive, that much he knew (and he also knew that there was one other part of his body that was sensitive at that moment, but Sasuke-San didn't need to know that), but concerns? He had lots of them. Would he be able to voice them? Of course not because all of his concerns were in regards to how he was going to keep his arousal at bay. Sasuke-San came back to him then, a towel in his hands.

The raven watched unblinking as the loosened cape was tucked into the hem of his shirt, and kept watching as the towel was tucked in there too. He lifted his eyes and saw the barber look at him in questioning. He shook his head, denying he had any concerns although that was a blatant lie. The ashen man had the head rest rise from the back of the chair, tilting Sasuke's head against it, then having the entire back tilted. The raven was now in an almost lying position, his body feeling very exposed. He felt his legs being tugged at and let the barber set them on the higher foot rest. In this position, Sasuke felt naked, exposed, vulnerable, but the barber had suddenly taken on a calming aura, making the raven's nerves stop jittering.

The calming aura was in fact Sasuke-San channeling his chakra outward. From a young age, his chakra had always been a calming thing, and, after years of shinobi training, the chakra training had its benefits in everyday life. In the barber shop, when dealing with tense clients, he would always allow a bit of his chakra to leak, calming them. Now, he didn't just let it leak, screw that, he was letting it _flow_ through the room to soothe the poor young man's nerves. He was able to hear the sigh that escaped Sasuke's lips as he poured pre-shave oil into the cup of his palm.

The key to a good and enjoyable shave was always preparation and relaxation. That was lesson he had learned when starting out in a barbershop with an older man who taught him the secrets to the craft. He had improvised along the way, like using his aura and adding a much more thorough massage session before and after the shave itself. Making his clients relaxed was, in Sasuke-San's mindset, important and necessary. It was especially so with his current client.

Sasuke had relaxed into the chair. He was too focused on keeping sexual thoughts away to even notice the aura he was feeling was the man's chakra. He watched as the barber came over to him and rubbed his ashen hands together. They looked like some sort of liquid had been poured in them from the slick sound and the sheen on the man's skin. Sasuke-San did something he wasn't ready for just then: he started rubbing and massaging the oil -because that was what it felt like- into his beard and skin.

The raven had been relaxed for some time thanks to his barber's chakra, but the massage to his face was giving him conflicted thoughts. One the one hand, he had never let anyone touch his face as thoroughly as this man had in the past minute because he didn't like being touched. On the other hand, he was enjoying the rubbing motions despite himself. This experience would stay ingrained in his mind for as long as he would live, because at that moment, Sasuke-San was doing wonderful things to his face. He closed his eyes, giving himself to the sensations without allowing them to show -much-.

As his hands worked the pre-shave oil into that face, Sasuke-San found himself deliberately taking more time. Well, ever since their session started, he has been prolonging the experience. An hour would have sufficed to get all three stages done, yet here he was, fifteen minutes after noon and he was just starting the shave. He smiled. He supposed that he could skip lunch today in favor of Sasuke, as the young man was much more interesting than food. With firm and gentle strokes of his hands, he heated the boy's face up, making the oil seep into his skin, protecting it from the upcoming shave that would ensue.

It was disappointment that flashed across his face when Sasuke-San's hands left him. The raven had been nearly ready to doze off again because of just how nice the rubbing had felt. He cracked one eye open, then the other, and spied the barber at the sink, wringing out a towel from the hot water it had been soaking in. Steam rose from the cloth as it was brought to Sasuke's face. His coal eyes widened fractionally before closing again. The towel was wrapped around his entire face, leaving nothing but a hole for his nose to breathe through.

"Relax" the raven heard being whispered, just before hands pressed the heated wet linen to his face more.

The humidity was not making him sweat, as he thought it would have. In fact, he felt as though his skin was being cleansed. He relaxed, as the barber had instructed him. He heard some noise but didn't dwell on it.

As he let his client doze off again while the towel worked its magic, the silver-haired man set about preparing the razor and the lather. The straight razor needed a new blade. Sasuke-San took one from the box on the counter. After carefully removing it from the paper that protected it, he inserted in to the shavette, locking firmly in place. The sturdy lacquered handle was a dark burgundy wood and the blade itself was gleaming steel. It felt at home in his adept hands. For now though, he set it aside to make the lather.

While many of his older costumers enjoyed the soap lather, they were also more old-fashioned than he was and much more used to getting their faces shaved. For Sasuke though, it was his first time, so the barber would rather not use such skin-drying foam. Plus it never really kept the thickness or warmth he liked in a shave. So, without a second thought, he opted to use a cream lather from the bottle. His hands grabbed for the badger hair brush set on its holder and the sleek bottle of cream that would form the lather. He would apply it directly to the boy's face, so he squeezed a small amount of it into the middle of the brush, then soaked the brush in warm water and removed the excess.

Sasuke was quite happy that so far, all thoughts of arousal had seemingly gone off the face of the Earth. He was able to relax in the chair as the towel hid his view of the barber, which he was quite grateful for. The thought of going back to his apartment had vanished it seemed. No matter, he had come here for a shave and that's what he was getting. Nervousness started gathering in his mind again when the raven felt the ashen man remove the towel from his face. This was it; this was when it would begin. With all the force of his mind, he built a wall around any and all sexual thoughts.

And the wall shook as soon as the soft brush started making circles on his cheeks. He had to reign in his desire, hold the metaphorical wall he had built as the barber moved the brush around his face and formed a rich lather. Sasuke's mouth was set in a firm line. He was deathly afraid of having it open in fear of producing another of those dreadful moans. The brush was like the touch of fingers to his crotch. It felt amazing and he dimly wondered if he would come back here after today.

Sasuke-San made the boy turn his head this way and that to fully cover the facial hair. He rubbed the brush thoroughly, making sure that the hair would stand up and be easier to shave. He enjoyed running the brush along his client's jaw and down his neck as those two areas seemed a bit more sensitive than the others. Sasuke hadn't told him that those parts were also subject to shivers, but he would work with it. Besides, he was having a marvelous time with the raven. The music changed suddenly. His playlist had moved from Nightwish to songs from _The Phantom of the Opera_. He supposed _The Barber of Seville_ would have been a much better match to what they were currently doing, but he rather enjoyed the signing of the Phantom and Christine to the voice of Figaro. He smiled, humming to the song as he finished lathering Sasuke's upper lip.

The boy was glad when the lathering was done. The warmth that now was settled over half of his face kept the blush firmly in place. That thought made Sasuke curse in his head. His eyes flicked to the taller man as this one came back with the razor, or at least, what he thought was a razor.

It looked nothing like the razors he would spot in pharmacies or other stores. To be honest, the thing in the barber's hands looked like it was ready to slit his throat. The nervousness was back again and this time, it made his body tremble visibly. Sasuke-San must have seen this, because his carefree expression turned to one of concern very quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes conveying anxiety now as well.

Sasuke took a moment to breathe. Okay? No not really. He thought that a safety razor would have been used to clean his face, but this steel blade was both frightening and arousing at the same time.

Sasuke-San closed the blade and stuck it in one of his belt's pockets. He walked over to the shaking young man. The sight of the straight razor had apparently traumatized him. The poor boy couldn't even look him in the eye. The ashen man's hand lifted to brush dark locks away from the lather-covered face. In the span of a few seconds, he had gone from relaxed to crippled by anxiety.

"Hey." Sasuke flicked his eyes to him again, although hesitantly. The older man took the blade out again and opened it, watching as the eyes widened. He smiled another reassuring smile, hoping to calm the nerves by also letting his chakra flow even more. "I promise it won't hurt" he said.

Sasuke swallowed thickly. The barber walked around the chair to stand by the right side of his head. He forced the wall back up again as a hand came to stretch the skin of his cheek.

And the wall crumbled to dust when the blade made a swipe at his face. _Oh God_ , what was happening? The straight razor against his skin was like heaven. He had never felt more alive than now. Even getting his hair cut was nothing compared to this. His eyes gazed at the barber from their corner, this one intently working on denuding his face of lather and stubble. After a few swipes of the blade, he would bring it to his other hand, wipe it of the lather, and continue shaving. How he was able to do that without cutting his palm open, Sasuke had no idea, but it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

He gave in for only a moment and let his mouth emit a small moan. His face darkened. Just once would he let it happen, just so the tension of his desire would leave him even if it was only a little. The blade passed over his cheek again with a longer swipe, the other hand stretching and lightly pinching his skin to make it easier to shave. His dark eyes closed. He indulged himself with simply feeling and listening to the barber work. The sound of the blade effectively shaving away was like the scrape of nails along his shaft; torturous.

He gasped when the blade ran down the side of his throat in an absolutely sinful manner. It was like the hot tongue of the devil himself. Sasuke was trying and failing to reign in the burning fire of desire deep in his groin. Calloused finger tips brushed the path the razor had taken and shudders ran through his body. He tried suppressing them, but it was futile. The barber had probably already noticed his other slips in composure.

He had, but that was not something that Sasuke-San minded. In truth, the way the young man trembled at his touch had his body singing. His fingers just could not resist the urge to brush themselves against the racing pulse on that creamy white neck. He said nothing. He only continued acting a casually as he could manage, still signing to the song that was playing.

The raven's head was turned so that the left side of his face was now exposed to the seeking barber's hands. Sasuke kept his eyes closed to better capture the sensation of the straight razor along his cheek. He heard Sasuke-San murmuring to a song that playing in the shop again. From the simple tunes that had played so far, he deduced that the older man and him shared a similar taste in song. Music from _The Phantom of the Opera_ was now sounding. And the silver-haired man did a good job at repeating the lyrics with fluidity that showed he had listened to it many times.

Through the haze of want and the sound of the razor shaving his stretched skin, he was able to decipher what the song was. He also recalled the scene it was played in. _Point of No Return_ was his favorite piece of the opera, thanks to its stunning visuals and the meaning behind the song. To hear the barber sing to it was a thing to behold.

 _Past the point of no return_

 _No backward glances_

 _Our games of make-belief are at an end…_

 _Past of thought of if or when_

 _No use resisting_

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

Truly it was so sinful to hear the man sing such a lust-filled song and have him shave his face. It was enough to die for. Sasuke could feel the boiling of his blood as the razor came upon his neck again and-

Shit!

This time there was no doubt. He felt his organ twitch in excitement from under his pants that were, in turn, hidden beneath the cape. He had to use every single fibre of his being to think of things that would surely make his growing erection cease. He thought of sexually transmitted diseases and that worked wonders at putting his shaft asleep. He sighed agitatedly. That had been too close. Had Sasuke-San not been so engrossed in shaving his face, he might have noticed.

Ashen hands tilted their client's head back against the head rest. With deliberately slow moves, Sasuke-San swiped the blade upwards towards the raven's chin from the base of his neck. To see the porcelain skin reveal itself more and more had his own groin turning hot. The boy's eyes were shut, sooty lashes resting over high cheek bones. The shave was almost over; all that was left was the tricky area on the chin and upper lip.

Sasuke-San took the time to carefully stretch the skin on Sasuke's chin to make sure he wouldn't drag the skin or worse, nick him. The blade in his hands made small swipes before returning to his free hand to wipe lather away. When the chin and lower lip had been denuded, all that was left was the upper lip. Sasuke was probably going to stop breathing while he worked near his nose, so he would have to be quick and precise. It shouldn't be a challenge, not unless the young man was going to make his lips as unmovable as a boulder.

Sasuke felt the light pinch to the right side of his mouth and the small strokes that followed. He tried as best as he could to remain relaxed as the blade came very -too- close to his mouth. All sexual tension had left and was replaced by fear. The same treatment was given to the left side of his mouth before fingers came to lift his nose. He jerked his head away, hearing a "tsk". That was the first sound of annoyance the raven had heard from the barber. His eyes opened into slits.

"Try not to move, it's almost done" the barber told him, all annoyance gone, patience in its stead.

The young man obliged, more because he wanted to get this over with quickly. He let the older man take a hold of his nose again as the razor made short strokes on his upper lip. In less than ten seconds, it was completely free of hair.

Amber eyes looked over his client's features, running his fingers along the skin to make sure he hadn't missed any spots. If he did, he simply passed over the spot with the blade. Satisfied, he set the razor aside and used the towel around Sasuke's neck to wipe any remaining lather, then it was placed back in the cape. He saw the young man's patience wearing thin. As much as he could let the raven leave now, he didn't want to. The last part of a shave was always the best and he wanted the boy to remember that when he did leave. With that in mind, Sasuke-San took a cold towel from the water he had put it in and wrung it out, placing it on his client's face.

Sasuke wasn't expecting the cold shock to his face and jumped in his seat. Then hands were pressing the cloth to his face and he felt his skin tightening at the sensation. The towel was removed after only a few seconds. His eyes traveled to where the barber had grabbed a bottle of lotion and was pouring a mound in his open palm. As the silver haired man came back to where he sat, Sasuke saw that the hands were being rubbed, spreading the lotion. Those hands came to his face to spread the cream over his denuded features.

The barber was happy to see that the irritation in the boy's eyes had receded, replaced with something else he couldn't bother naming. His hands rubbed the lotion thoroughly into that soft skin, making sure that his client would not forget the feel of his massages any time soon. In the back of his mind, Sasuke-San knew he wanted Sasuke to come back again, and he was going to make sure that happened, no matter what. He pressed along the tense jaw, forcing it to open and pop. Satisfied, he continued by rubbing the jaw in circular motions, easing any and all tension in that area.

To the temples now. They were also tight because of the nervousness and impatience of their owner. Sasuke-San smirked despite himself. The boy probably had frequent migraines. That would explain his moodiness, at least a bit.

He felt quite content as those fingers massaged tantalizing circles over his temples. The raven was turning to mush in those hands. The feeling of being a sex-driven teenager came back again. He was able to stave off any arousal now, but this whole session had just been one big round of foreplay for him. Sasuke would come as soon as he set foot in his home latter, he knew that.

This barber was the one person who had ever been able to get under his skin sexually. And for what? Nothing but a haircut and a shave. It was preposterous that such an ordinary everyday action would turn him on so much, but it didn't help that Sasuke-San was quite handsome. The rubbing became more vigorous, more pronounced. Sasuke was nearly breathless.

Those hands, he knew, and those eyes, would haunt his dreams at night like in day. How could he have let this happen? He slapped himself mentally for not having been to buy his own damn razor and shaving himself instead of letting this… this god among men do it for him. He had the impression that the guy was actually enjoying watching him suffer through the need to resist his urges.

After a few more minutes of massaging that beautiful face, Sasuke-San stopped and removed the towel from Sasuke's neck. The young man had enjoyed his deft hands, he knew that. He lifted the chair back into its upright position and pushed the head rest back in place. He then removed the cape and let it sit on the counter while he finished with the boy. His amber eyes glanced at the younger man's own.

Sasuke sat in his seat rigidly, just like he had at the beginning of all this. He looked in the barber's eyes and saw a question lingering in them. Feeling awkward all of a sudden, Sasuke stammered "T-thank you."

He saw Sasuke-San's smile reach his eyes. "You're most very welcome."

When the silence that followed became too much for the raven, he sat up, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was tidy and his face clean shaven. He noticed the taller man stepping in front of him.

"Just a moment" he said.

Sasuke was confused by the statement until the comb and scissors from before returned to his face to cut away a strand that was uneven. The barber's face was close enough now that the raven could feel his fresh breath over his face and could smell him. He recalled the old men from other barber shops smelling strongly of aftershave to the point of having his eyes water. Sasuke-San did have the scent of aftershave, but it was subtle, almost not there compared to the cologne he was wearing. It smelled of spice and wood and, if Sasuke was completely honest, wonderful. It suited the man. He hadn't even realized that the older man had stepped away and had grabbed his vest on one of the chairs. His ashen hand gave it to him. Sasuke took the vest and slipped it on.

He had wanted to slip the vest over those nice shoulders, but Sasuke-San knew that if he had, he would have lingered there to bury his nose in those silky strands of midnight. That's why he was glad when the boy took the vest himself. He led the man to the cash register and had him pay. The money was given and that was it. Now was the time to ask the boy.

"Sasuke?" The raven looked at him with a questioning expression. He continued. "If you plan on coming back, I can add your name to my list of regular clients."

Sasuke was taken aback by the question. At that moment, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. All he had was the rising arousal in him that compelled him to get away, far away, before he would burst. Without so much as a glance back at Sasuke-San, he unlocked the door and left. No "goodbye", no nothing, he just left.

Sasuke-San was left standing in his shop, contemplating what had just happened. The boy hadn't even answered his question. He had run off. With a shrug, he made his way to the bathroom for a round of masturbation.

Yet, the barber had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last he saw of Sasuke.

XXXXX

When Sasuke was sure that his apartment door was locked and that every window was covered, he went to his room, undressed completely and grabbed hold of his throbbing cock.

He gasped and jerked at how his hand felt. He landed on his back with a thud on his bed. His phallus had never been so engorged in his life. It was an angry shade of pink compared to the snow-white of his body. The raven's hand went up and down his leaking member. With only three strokes, his head tilted back in his pillow and he let out a drawn-out groan as he came in long spurts. He collapsed completely.

After a few minutes of intense breathing, Sasuke was able to analyse the situation that had just played out. He had never felt so aroused in his life. Sasuke-San and his profession had been the source of that arousal. He had shown his excitement on more than one occasion in the barber's presence. He had been asked to come back. He had been asked to come back…

Sasuke put an arm over his heated face. He was mortified. If anyone ever found out, he would never live this down.

But, for some inexplicable reason, he _wanted_ to see the barber again. He had almost said to add his name to the regular customers because Sasuke-San was just that stimulating. Those hands, those eyes, god even his mouth, his scent, his smile and those pectorals he had only glimpsed, they would all be the things Sasuke would see whenever he would close his eyes.

His shaft started getting hard again. He would need a long freezing shower to get rid of it as he refused to touch himself again over what had just happened today.

XXXXX

The next day, Sasuke-San chatted idly with the three old men who had come for haircuts. He had seen them a few times and was planning on adding them to his regular clients seen as they enjoyed coming to his shop. They would always come as soon as his shop was open.

Sasuke-San's mood had shifted considerably since yesterday. He had learnt that his only employee was quitting because he had found a better job. The barber had paid him and told him to get out. He knew of the reason behind all of his employees' dismissal; they found him freaky, odd even, because of his looks. They couldn't even look at him when he was beside them. The only people who didn't complain were his clients, and frankly he would rather be the only one cutting hair if it meant he was respected.

At least, some of his clients saw him as more than odd, some saw the beauty of his features beyond the ugliness the curse had bestowed upon him permanently; like Sasuke. But the boy was probably not coming back. It didn't matter, the silver haired man still had his face engraved in his mind's eye, and that was enough. Hell, last night had been a session of masturbation and use of sex toys all the while picturing the young man naked in his mind. He wondered if the rest of his body was just as flawless as his face.

The man whom Sasuke-San was cutting his hair mentioned his far off look as he worked. The barber smiled crookedly, saying he was thinking of someone.

"A young lady perhaps?" The other two men laughed joyfully.

 _If only you knew_ Sasuke-San thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Come now young lad, you can tell us anything" one of the men said, a toothy grin on his face. Sasuke-San laughed.

"Well," he started, "they have beautiful milky skin." The men leaned closer to hear the tale of the love-stricken barber. The younger man made sure to replace any pronouns with "they". "Their hair is the shade of the sky at midnight, their eyes the colour of dark storm clouds."

The four men were so occupied by their story that they didn't hear the bell chiming, announcing a new arrival. Sasuke-San continued as he cut the man's hair.

"They're only a little younger than I, shorter too, and has a gorgeous body."

The new arrival lifted his brows. He too was now listening.

"They were shy, didn't talk much, but their eyes said everything." The old men winked at each other in understanding. The barber finished cutting and was brushing the loose hairs away as he kept talking. "Their hands looked perfect, their legs longs, graceful…" The men were waiting, anticipation in their eyes, "Their name was Sa-"

Sasuke-San caught the name before it could fly off his lips. He shook his head and looked at the old man in the mirror as he removed the cape. When the cape was set down, his eyes caught a flicker of movement. His amber eyes returned to the mirror. They widened as he turned.

Sasuke was watching him.

The three old men, now each with a new haircut, turned as well. When they spotted the youth, the description of the barber returned to mind. Black hair, dark eyes, creamy skin, long legs… Their eyes returned to the barber standing still in his shop, eyes focused on the new arrival. The men looked at each other, blushed and left the money for their cuts near the cash register, deciding it was best to leave the two alone.

When the door closed behind the three, Sasuke walked over to it, turned the "open" sign to "closed" and locked the door, much like the way the barber had done so yesterday. He sighed agitatedly. Why he had decided to come back was something only his heart knew and kept away from his brain. Ever since waking up to a round of masturbation and the thought of Sasuke-San, the raven had felt the need to see the man again. He hadn't wanted to set foot in the shop, he had wanted to stay away but he was weak to the powerful magnetism the image of the barber had on him. Sasuke turned away from the door, the silver-haired man just a few feet away from him, watching him.

Sasuke-San was happy to see the boy, but he was curious. What had happened to the frightened young man running out of his shop yesterday? He hadn't even said anything as he left, yet here he was, and those obsidian eyes looked at him in a way that had his groin feeling warm.

"I was sure I was never going to see you again after what happened yesterday" the barber said, cautious. "Why the change of heart?"

Sasuke blushed. The barber was then reunited with the shy boy from before, much more comfortable dealing with embarrassment than determination.

The raven was trying to think of what he could say. He hadn't even thought of what he would explain as he rushed his way here. Now he was regretting it. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth.

"You may add me to your regulars' list." What else could he say? With those amber eyes looking at him with questioning, his mouth was starting to feel numb, as though talking was impossible.

The effect the barber shop had on Sasuke was apparent, and the effect the barber had on him as well. The blush on his clean face deepened and he felt love-sick. He was eighteen for heaven's sake! Yet, talking about his feelings had never come easily, in fact, trying to do so was more like getting tortured into speaking.

Seeing as the youth was having a hard time speaking, Sasuke-San decided to do a bit of talking himself. He would add the boy's full name to his booklet latter; right now, he needed questions answered.

"Did you enjoy your haircut and shave yesterday?" He would start off simple.

Sasuke flicked his eyes to him, breathed, and answered "Yes." He added, hesitantly "More than you know actually."

His response had the paraphilia associated to hair written all over it. The barber was sure of it now. "How much did you enjoy it?" Sasuke looked at him confusedly for a moment. "How did you feel, Sasuke?"

The young man had to look away. He couldn't answer, it would ruin him. He should have stayed in his apartment, he should not have returned. The barber was going to reveal him if he said what he wanted to say.

"Trichophilia."

Sasuke turned his head up at the word, having never heard it before. "I'm sorry?"

"It's a Latin word" the barber explained, going through the etymology of the word as he had the day before while attending to the boy. " _Philia_ , Latin for love and _tricho_ or _trica_ , Latin for hair."

The word made sense to the young man now, and that had him worried. There was a reason Sasuke-San had decided to use it. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

The older man took a few steps toward him then, looking dashing and graceful in the way he moved around. His eyes were smoldering in their intensity right at that moment, and it had Sasuke flush even more. "I think," he started lowly, "that you may have a fetish for hair."

MAY have a fetish for hair? Sasuke scoffed. Of course he had one, he didn't know why really, but he had one. Would he willingly admit it to the handsome man that was now standing but a foot away from him? He looked at those eyes again.

Sasuke-San leaned in close to his face. The same cologne from yesterday wafted its way to the raven's nose and had his head spinning. This was all too arousing. The bluish lips started moving, and he had just enough time to register what they said.

"Do you know how I can tell?"

The words had been whispered in a sultry murmur that had Sasuke's face burning up even more under the hooded amber gaze. He shook his head slightly, indicating he had no idea how the barber figured it out, even though the signs were obvious.

Snipping close to his ear was heard and he almost jumped out of his skin when he did. His coal colored eyes flicked to the shears in the ashen man's hand. It was snipping in the air, the sound causing Sasuke to tremble and nearly collapse to the floor because his knees were weakening. He heard a deep laugh rumble from the barber's chest. A chest that was still in perfect view thanks to the crimson and black button-up shirt that wasn't completely buttoned-up. Sasuke licked his lips. He was thirsty all of a sudden.

He then felt a hand grab him by the back of his neck. His hair was pulled, causing his head to tilt upwards to look the barber in the eye. A smirk was plastered on his face. That was when Sasuke knew that the barber was not disgusted with him. Because just then, their lips met.

There was time for Sasuke to remember the first time he had felt lips against his own. They had been the dumb blonde's lips. It had been an accidental kiss on both their part, and had been utterly unwanted. The lips that were above his own now, unmoving, plump and moist were welcome. Yes, there was time to register that Sasuke had wanted this all along from the older man. With a bit of hesitation, he wound his arms around the man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke-San was on cloud nine at that very moment. He had been afraid that his kiss would be rejected. When it wasn't, a tidal wave of relief flooded his senses and all that mattered were the soft lips beneath his. The scissors in his other hand were put in his belt pouch. When his hand was free, he let it sit on the young man's left hip. It pushed into his touch. Interesting.

They parted their lips at last, breathing a bit faster and harder than before. Sasuke-San took hold of one porcelain hand and lead the boy to one of the chairs, pushing him down on it.

Sasuke didn't resist the push he was given and seated himself. He didn't know what the barber had in mind, but all he knew was that his erection was starting to strain his pants. Sasuke-San noticed this, and came closer, his arms on both armrests and effectively caging the raven. He leaned his forehead against the smaller man's. Breathless, he asked:

"Do you want me to touch you?"

The raven felt the shyest he had ever been. No one had ever touched him. Even yesterday, the way Sasuke-San had massaged his face had felt heavenly. To have those same hands on his throbbing organ… He so desperately wanted to, needed to say yes. His voice left him however, and he was a stammering mess as he tried to convey his approval, but a finger pressed itself to his lips, silencing him. Amber eyes held him in place as one ashen hand unfastened the button and zipper of his pants.

The man hadn't even touched him yet and a moan escaped his lips. He was needy for the touch of those hands. When he felt one enter the opening to his black briefs, he held his breath. When it came out, it was a gasp as his head tilted against the chair's back. Sasuke-San's hand was warm and big against his aching member. His erection was palmed and probed for a bit, leaving Sasuke in a haze of lust. He whimpered. It felt so good, so different from his own hand and the fact that it was the barber, in a barber shop, left him feeling even more aroused than ever before.

Sasuke-San felt honored to feel the velvety softness of Sasuke's phallus. It was hard, seeking and leaking precum. He pulled it from the black briefs, letting it hang out erect and beautiful under his scrutinizing gaze. His hand stroked the leaking member, watching as Sasuke gripped the armrests tightly. They moaned. They kissed, their hands seeking, going under clothing, tearing it away from writhing bodies moving in tandem.

Sasuke-San's cock emerged once they were both fully naked, vulnerable in their skins. It was bigger than Sasuke's and that had him blushing a bit, until the organ slid against his. Stars flashed across his hazed vision. This was sin, and it was the most amazing thing the raven had ever felt in his life. The barber's bigger hand gripped both shafts in it, running it up and down in long fast strokes.

They kissed again. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Lips were nipped, backs were given long red scratches and neither knew who was doing what. All that mattered at that very moment was the way their members pulsed and leaked.

Sasuke felt his scrotum become heavy and his entire crotch region become unbearably warm. His back arched off the chair as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide as long streams of milky white cum ejaculated from his organ onto his and Sasuke-San's chests and stomachs. The older man gripped the chair's back unsteadily as his own orgasm came. He groaned loudly, probably loud enough for his neighbors to hear but he couldn't give a fuck about them at that moment. When the cum finally ceased to leak, his body landed on the raven's.

They lay there for a long time, trying to decipher exactly what had happened. For Sasuke, this had been the best day he had had in a long while. For Sasuke-San, it was the day he would break his promise to never enter in a relationship with one of his clients. All he wanted was the raven beneath him so they could both bring pleasure to one another.

Sasuke looked at the barber. They smiled, basking in the haze of after-sex drowsiness. A thought occurred to Sasuke-San then.

"So," he begun, a smirk on his face, "If I am to add you to my regular clients, I think I should know your full name, don't you?"

The raven smirked himself at the teasing manner in which the words had been said. "Uchiha Sasuke."

XXXXX

Sasuke-San had never questioned why the last of the Uchiha was in a relationship with a lowly barber such as himself. All that mattered was that, ever since that day, Sasuke had come nearly every day to his shop and the same scenario would ensue. The sign was flipped to "closed", the door was locked and passionate rounds of sex or "foreplay", as they had agreed to call the hair trimming and shaving sessions, would commence.

Sasuke would open up, speak about himself, the fetish, his teammates, and so on. The ashen man would listen and add in comments here and there and tease the younger man. They built a thriving connection; that was all that mattered.

To think that this had all started because Sasuke was too prideful to shave himself.

XXXXX

Yay, it's done. 25 pages of pure weirdness that comes from yours truly.


End file.
